Power Rangers: Rebirth of the Power
by DeltaBright
Summary: Revising the Power Rangers saga, begins with Jason Scott and his team of Power Rangers. I know revising the Power Rangers saga has been done to death and I am not very good with summaries. Read and enjoy. Rated PG13 for possible later chapters.


Disclaimer: I am doing this for entertainment purposes and do not own Power Rangers. I however own Mana and Billy's mum and Ami.

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers:**

**Battle One: The Legend Begins:**

Angel Grove in California was once at peace. No trouble, no war but that time passed. Before Rita Repulsa came along and the legendary Power Rangers.

It started on a Saturday morning in Angel Grove. The rising sun continued to ascend. Most students were just relaxing in Angel Grove. It was February 2000. However, for five kids, this day would change their lives forever. The chronicle of the Power Rangers was about to begin.

Jason Lee Scott was walking through the rush hour streets. He had to push past people without a care. His black hair swished in the daylight and his brown eyes darted. His brown jacket caught the eyes of many civilians and his shirt was most disturbing.

Someone pushed Jason down on the ground making his jaw connect with the hard pavement below.

"Watch it," he yelled. Everyone stopped to look at Jason as he slowly stood up. He could see the person who pushed him. It was a five-foot man in a navy business suit with a red striped tie. He had glasses and was pacing himself slowly.

"Hey you. Stop!" Jason shouted. The cocky teenager stared as the man who could not be older than thirty started to run. Jason ran after him with speed everyone was astounded at.

_That punk. He ain't getting away with that, _Jason thought to himself.

Jason dashed into the alley the man ran into. This time the man was not alone. Four goons along with the man were now there. It was Jason's rival, Bulk.

"You're not going anywhere. Last fight was a cheap shot," Bulk stated. The bully's grin never faded. His brown hair and green eyes disgusted Jason. He knew he could beat Bulk.

"Hey Bulk, did you know idiots like you are fifty percent more likely to be academic failures?" asked Jason with a grin. Bulk was a person that could be confused easily.

"Where did you get those statistics from?" Jason jumped on the wall and stuck to it for a few seconds like Spider-Man. He then jumped up high in the air. His right hand turned into a straight hand as he performed a knife hand over Bulk's head. As Bulk collapsed from pain, Jason said, "Your mother."

The other goons cowered in fear.

"You….c…ouldn't have done that. You couldn't be…hum…an," the goon, nicknamed Skull said while cowering in fear.

"You want to take a bet?" asked Jason. Jason walked away smugly. Recently, Jason gained almost super-human powers. He could run faster than an Olympic Athlete and had incredible strength.

Jason just shrugged and walked away from his rival. Bulk slowly rose up with a bloodstain below his lip. He walked forward slightly then Skull halted him.

"Bulk, that makes Zero wins and One Hundred losses to you," Skull said stating the obvious. Bulk eyed Skull with the 'you are not as dumb as you look' look on his face. Bulk however felt the most pain in his face. Bulk collapsed again.

Jason arrived at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. Jason and his three friends hung out there. Jason paced himself a few steps almost cracking the ground underneath him.

In the shadows of the bush, was a beautiful brunette. Her eyes were a lovely blue color and shined like an ocean. On her wrist was a watch with metal bars. It had a speaker underneath the bars and an antenna. This was known as the 'Communicator.'

She pushed the button on the side of the Communicator and spoke into it.

"Zordon, I have found Jason Scott. The Tyrannosaurus Prince," she said into the Communicator. On the other end of the line, a voice could be heard. This voice struck fear into most people's hearts. But not this girl.

"Congradulations Ami! Move in and make friends with him and the others," commanded the mighty voice.

Inside the Juice Bar, Jason sat down at a small table were four people were sitting. They were friends Zack, Trini and Kimberly. At a small table was a young man. He had glasses on and a blue shirt with writing "Stuff Parental Advisory." He had black jeans and was reading a comic book.

"That is so cool. I wish I were a superhero like Captain America or Spider-Man. But alas…"Billy started to say.

"Hey geekoid. Watch were you talk Comic Book babble!" yelled Jason across the room. Someone threw a chunk of chips covered in tomato sauce at Billy's face. A taco was then chucked at his face. Billy stood up and blocked the taco. Meat and lettuce was all over his hands.

"You are so rude. Hey, Billy, come over here!" shouted Kimberly. Billy smiled and picked up his collection of '_Spider-Man_' comics and walked slowly over to Jason's table for fear of rejection. Billy hands shook for a moment and then something happened that he would later regret.

"I might actually stay at my table, Kim. Thanks," he replied. He walked back ashamed to be a human. Everyone bullied him except Zack, Trini and Kimberly. But he just could not face them because of Jason. He admired Comic Creators because they allowed him to escape from reality.

In particular, he admired Spider-Man. Because at the start he was so much like Billy, and he changed. But Billy had not…at least not yet anyhow.

Ami walked into the Juice Bar. Her hair glowed like a beautiful light. Billy saw her and knew it could never happen. "She would never be my friend. Not in a million years." Ami looked at Jason being a loud mouth.

"And I just ripped him apart. I punched him and you know the rest!" was what could be heard coming out of his mouth. She then saw Billy. She was attracted to him immediately. Ami unwrapped the white jacket around her waist and put it on. She looked beautiful as her ocean colored eyes danced like a river.

She walked over to Billy.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit with you? All the other tables are full," she asked nicely. Billy looked round the room to see that she was right. Jerks were stuffing their faces with food. He glared at Jason for a second and then nodded. Ami sat down opposite to him and took out a wallet.

"Do you want anything? Lunch is totally on me," Ami said kindly. Billy blushed.

"No one has ever been so kind to me. If you don't mind, Chicken Caesar Salad, please?" he asked.

"I will be back in a moment," Ami replied. So beautiful and charming. Billy had fallen head over heels for her in only a matter of moments. Ami came back in moments with the Chicken Caesar Salad. She brought herself a Lime Cream Pie. The pie had lime fruits inside with delicious cream on top and wrapped in a pastry.

Billy picked up the fork and started to eat the delicious food that Ami brought back for him. The chicken had a juicy flavour that could not be described. No, to Billy, it was the best. Ami took a bite out of her Lime Cream Pie that was served to her by Ernie. Yes, The lime fruit tasted delicious with the cream.

"So, what is your name?" asked Ami kindly. "If we are at a table we may as well know each other's names."

"William Cranston. But I like to be called Billy. What is your name?"

"Ami Morgan."

Billy smiled mischievously. "Nice name." She slightly blushed as it became obvious to her that the person she just met liked her. Ami tried to remain cool.

"Idiots," Jason muttered to himself. He had just ordered two hot tacos. And he decided he could use this to his advantage. His love for tacos will be their downfall.

"Who's ya friend, jerk?" asked Jason. He threw with a mighty impact to steaming hot tacos. Lettuce came flying out along with chicken and the tomatoes. The two tacos hit Billy and Ami with one hitting each. Ami stood up to reveal herself to Jason who was slightly taken back.

_I threw a taco at her…oh crap, _Jason thought to himself. Billy rose up with lettuce in his hair and everyone up roaring in laughter. Billy gave the most evil glare Jason had ever seen. Billy went over to Jason not quivering. He stood up against tall Jason who was about a head taller than Billy. Inside Billy, it was almost like a fighting spirit had awakened.

"How about you go stuff yourself with food like the pig you are?" asked Billy rudely. He was very angry and Billy was pushing Jason while he was saying this. By the time he said the final word, Jason tripped over a rail from Billy pushing. Jason rubbed his back for a moment and then stood up slowly.

"Did he just do that?" he asked himself.

"Yes," replied Zack still looking at Billy with honor in his eyes. Jason pushed back. He knocked Billy's glasses off with a mighty force. They shattered pieces flying everywhere. Zack swung a flying roundhouse kick at Jason. The powerful kick connected with Jason's face and he fell down on the floor.

"Yo Jason, maybe learn to be kind once in a while ya' know. Billy are you okay dude?" the African-American asked. Billy's vision was blurred but he saw fine. Well enough to know that Jason was about to attack Zack. Trini merely tripped over Jason.

"The world is against me today," Jason muttered to himself. A man in his mid-thirties with a Hawaiian shirt on walked down the steps. He was Ernie and he was not impressed.

"Anyone who wants to fight can leave the Juice Bar. Now smarten up or I will have to consider chucking you out!" yelled Ernie furiously. Billy could see what he caused. So, he dashed out of the café.

"Billy wait!" yelled Ami and Trini.

Billy was outside with slightly bleary vision. He tripped over his laces and landed face first into the concrete.

"Think nice thoughts…I am on a kids show…God," he said aloud. Ami and Trini bent over to see if Billy was okay. Trini looked at the person she was friends with. She could not bear to see him suffer. She then looked at her watch.

"Oh crap. Billy's mum wants him home in ten minutes. I can take him there, you go were you need to go," offered Trini kindly. Ami nodded and looked into here eyes. They were ready to take a hit with her friend. Ami stood up and ran. She dialed into the Communicator's systems.

"Teleport me in," Ami said.

Trini and Billy walked in the front door moments after the five minutes was up. Mrs. Cranston was watching her soap opera _Bold and the Beautiful_. She did not notice for a moment then she heard Billy breathing heavily.

"Billy was attacked verbally by none other than Jason Scott. His glasses shattered and he could not see properly. I took him as far as I could go," Trini explained. Mrs. Cranston understood and let her leave. She looked at Billy. In her mind, Billy was causing the problem, which was unfair on Billy. She turned to Billy.

After school, Kimberly Hart, who was with Jason earlier, was practicing her gymnastics. She took a graceful flip and saw Jason was watching.

"That is it, you can go now Kimberly," smiled the coach. Kimberly looked at her coach and then at Jason. Jason now had an appropriate outfit. He had a red shirt on and blue jeans. He looked at Kimberly mischievously and then she looked back. The two teenagers walked out of the gym.

"You wanna' grab a quick bite?" Jason asked.

"My mum would freak if she knew I was doing this," she said looking back at Jason. Jason laughed under his breath. Jason had met Kimberly a year ago when some thugs attacked her. He saved her and they had been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. Kimberly saw the good in Jason and always bought out his passionate side.

Suddenly, crimson energy shimmered around Jason and Pink energy around Kimberly. The two were lifted up into the sky and the two energy beams started traveling rapidly. People turned around to look up into the sky. They saw the beams and gazed in awe.

Trini was practicing a powerful martial arts combo in her grandfather's dojo. Jab, Side Kick, roundhouse, Palm Heal. As soon as she was going to turn, yellow light shone around her body and lifted her into the air.

Billy was in his room. He had been grounded for the month when he realised something.

"Son of a……I forgot my comics," he muttered under his breathe. Blue light formed around the unsuspecting teenager and accelerated up smashing the roof into pieces.

_My mom won't be pleased_, he thought.

Zack swung a roundhouse into another one of Bulk's goons before a shining black light formed around him. Zack was lifted up into the sky and his spirit went dashing across the sky. A beautiful sight to watch the teleportation at night.

The five unsuspecting teenagers dropped into a dark complex with fogged floors. Control Panels surrounded the centre of the floor. Energy cylinders surrounded the chamber almost giving an ancient feel. Control panels were formed in the shape of a 'u'-type shape and a giant energy cylinder stood ahead.

Billy walked over to the controls. "Fascinating." A little red robot watched him from the shadows as a red and blue android walked out of the shadows. The android had a saucer-shaped head.

"No…don't touch that!" the Android said.

"I would listen to Alpha if I were you. He knows more about this place than I do!" That was the other voice that came out of the darkness. The girl walked out and stood beside Alpha.

Billy was overjoyed to see her and Jason just stared at her.

Then, a sound like thunder could be head erupting around the chamber. In the energy cylinder up the front, a big blue head floated in the cylinder now. He looked like a human face apart from his face was blue energy.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

"What are you?" asked Zack.

"What is this place?" asked Kimberly.

"Do you have a bathroom here?" asked Trini.

"One at a time," Ami chuckled. The head chuckled in delight as well.

"If you must know…Ami, show Trini Kwan the bathroom and its many facilities," he replied. "How do you know my name?" asked Trini confused. The holographic head waited for Trini to come back and then he started to explain the story that began many eons ago.

"My name is Zordon…I may as well start at the beginning. One hundred and Seventy Million years ago, the dinosaurs populated the earth as you know. But a secret civilisation lived with them in peace.

"DaiSatan used Rita like a pawn as she led his evil armies on Earth.

"Now, I recruited six teenagers like you to combat her evil. I eventually sealed her away but I was trapped in a time warp and landed on Eltar where I made the first of a branching out galactic police taskforce known as Space Patrol Delta.

"However, I decided to choose five teenagers in case if Rita were ever to invade again. So, I chose you five as babies. If you look on your hand you have an animal on the hand," explained Zordon.

The five teenagers looked on their hands. Zordon was correct. Jason had a Tyrannosaurus, Billy was Triceratops, Zack was Mammoth, Trini was Sabre Tooth Tiger and Kimberly Pterodactyl. Five octagons with coins of the respective animal in them appeared in the teenagers hands.

"These are your Dino Bucklers. Shout out Dino Buckler and your power shall be unleashed. You will be the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers," Zordon further explained. Zack looked at Zordon like Zordon was nuts. Trini and Jason were the only ones that really took this seriously.

"Dude, not in a million years would I believe this. So with my deepest apologizes I will be on my way. Goodbye," Zack said walking out of the Command Centre. Kimberly followed Zack with no intent on staying. Billy was about to leave but looked at Ami.

"Please Billy. Do this, he is not lying. This isn't some fake television set. This is real and I mean real. Please." Billy looked at her and an echo could be heard in the Command Centre. It was Zack's voice telling them to come on and hurry up. Jason slowly backs away along with Trini. But Billy was talking to Ami.

"I know this is real. I will do this…but I have to convince the others first. Be right back," he whispered in Ami's ear. He began to walk out of the Command Centre. Ami looked at the hero. Billy should have been the leader.

_Unfortunately, Jason has to be the leader, _Ami thought.

"Shut up Billy!"

"Jason, with great power comes great responsibility. And we have to fulfill our destiny!"

"Since when did destiny have me dressed up in red pajamas?"

Billy and Jason were at each other's throats again. Zack was trying to pull them apart but the two would not get off each other's back. They had fury burning inside of them. Billy was unleashing all his energy he had been storing up all those years.

Crimson energy crackled as white creatures with a clay face landed on the ground.

"The Golems," Jason said on instinct. Jason leapt forward and pulled one down to the ground. The others charged forward and Kimberly dove for one. The rock golem just pulled her hair.

In the end, all the rangers flew back as their week attempts were no use. Billy remembered his Dino Buckler and drew it out. Jason drew his out as well.

"Guys let's use our bucklers!"

The others reached for there bucklers. Jason took the lead position with Trini and Kimberly on his right and left with Zack and Billy behind them. They shouted in unison;

"It's morphin' time! Dino Buckler!"

"They did it Zordon, they made the metamorphosis!" Alpha and Ami cheered in unison.

"Teleport them to Angel Grove. Rita has sent down Goldar." Ami and Alpha jumped in the air exchanging high fives.

Crimson energy surrounded the five rangers soared up into the sky.

"Get out of here!" shouted the red ranger. A man with dyed green hair and a green jacket fell on the ground. Kimberly, now the Ptera Ranger, ran over to him.

"Come on, get out of here!" Ptera Ranger. Each ranger had a similar pattern on his or her helmet with the shape of his or her dinosaur birthmarks visor. They had different colours, which included Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink. A big white diamond was sitting in the middle of their chests.

The man in green jumped out of the way to see a group of Golems and Goldar. His girlfriend, Mana was calling for his help.

"Tommy! Help!" Mana shouted. Tommy jumped at the group of Golems but he stopped still. He saw an image that would horrify him forever. Tommy saw his girlfriend's blood dripping from her stomach. Tommy's girlfriend fell to the ground dead as Goldar drew out his Demon-Blood-Saber. Tommy fell to his knees. The fifteen year old let out a cry of pain.

"NO!" he cried out.

"Tyranno Ranger, Red!" commanded Jason.

"Tricera Ranger, Blue!" commanded Billy.

"Mammoth Ranger, Black!" cried out Zack.

"Tiger Ranger, Yellow!" roared Trini.

"Ptera Ranger, Pink!" commanded Kimberly.

"Power Rangers, Defenders of the Universe!" cried the heroes. Tyranno Ranger dove for a Golem and kicked it in the head. Ptera Ranger did the same and the Golem fell down. The rangers eventually fought off the Golems when Tommy was still there. Tommy wept.

Rita Repulsa was watching over the balcony. She was dressed in a dark brown dress with her Lunar Staff beside her.

"Grow Goldar, GROW!" commanded Rita. With a mighty force, she hurled down the wand. She will have her revenge and then she walked into the castle. In the centre was a viewing sphere. Tommy was weeping in the sphere while she placed another Dino Buckler.

**To be continued…**

**Next Time: **Tommy pain becomes power as he becomes a hostage by one of Rita's monsters in the Land of Despair. While the rangers have to get the Legendary Weapons in the Land of Despair. Will the Rangers succeed? Find out next time in "Fight of the weapons".


End file.
